


一步之遥

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 略调教, 音乐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 当你听到这首曲子时，就会想起我的吻





	一步之遥

留声机的唱针被来人置于黑胶片之上，安静的屋子突然在此时被浓情的音符包围，坐在最里头的人全身都开始紧张了起来——半藏很清楚，当这首乐曲响起后将会发生什么，可他的双腿就像是不受自己控制似的，依旧维持着跪坐的姿势。

这是对外人无法诉说的期待，也是不能被容许的期待。

低垂的眼眸在久久不再响起的脚步声中越发不安，而置于腿上的双手也紧握成拳头，半藏想：或许来到这里就是个错误。

 

“哥哥。”就在耐心快要被消磨殆尽的时候，始作俑者终于出现了，他带着外头的风霜以及令人眷恋的味道拥抱住了眼前的身体。

原本要暴怒的神经瞬间被安抚下来，待熟悉的气味浸染透全身之后，半藏的鼻子不禁贪婪地深吸一口气，企图将这味道留在自己身体里。

“哥哥，你期待很久了？”五指缠绕上冰冷的指尖，又将自己的面容映入这双冷傲的眼眸中，源氏摩挲着和服下的小腹，舔舐着散发着沐浴乳香味的脖颈说，“你看起来准备得非常充分。”说着在小腹上的手立马挪到了单薄的兜裆布上，作为弟弟的那个人熟稔地隔着那层布色情地摸着他哥哥裹在里面的性器。

“嗯……”

留声机播放的探戈曲中被加入了些色情的不和谐音符，薄布上的手突然在此时没有了接下去的动作。源氏闭起了眼睛，他像是在用心倾听这掺杂在小提琴音色里的、慢慢开始变得难耐的声音——其实他很清楚，这具被调教惯了的身体早就不需要刻意的调情。

 

是的，只要是在这张唱片的吟唱下，他的哥哥、岛田家最高贵的人就能在他的怀抱里慢慢地被情欲缠绕，甚至不由自主地硬起来。

“毕竟我们每次做的时候，都会放这首曲子。”源氏轻笑着张口咬住半藏的耳垂，他蹂躏着怀中人饱满的胸部，低沉地在他的耳边说着，“而每到小提琴快要结束的时候，我就会用手指插入你的后穴……”话音刚落，琴音戛然而止，没有被入侵的后穴在此时不由自主地紧缩了两下，半藏低着眼眸紧、咬着嘴唇不让自己的声音散落而来——这大概是他最后的坚持，也是源氏最为不愿意存在于他们之间的东西。

 

于是幼稚的家伙不高兴地松开了嘴，他粗鲁地扯下自己的领带绑在了半藏的眼睛上，随后在逐渐变得甜腻的音乐中，源氏满意地吻上了这具正等着他纹上自己标记的身体。而被剥夺了视线的人则在这音乐声中微微地颤抖着，不知道是因为被完全褪去了和服有些发冷，还是别的什么。源氏对于自己无端多出的想法笑了笑，原因是什么……他们都清楚不是吗？

他娴熟地在这暧昧的乐曲中缠绵在他哥哥的身上。亲吻、啃咬、爱抚……被调教得完全知道下一步是什么的身体配合着那磨人的指尖，一点点在源氏的手下慢慢地染上诱人的潮红，轻轻的呻吟时不时地镶嵌在停顿节拍中，本就暧昧的调子变得更加欲说还休。

“源氏……嗯……”

提琴随着响指的伴奏变得粘稠了起来，半藏撇过了头，他难耐地绞着身下的床单，脑海深处的记忆在熟悉的音乐伴奏下为他送上了以往一幅幅情色的画面，他不由自主地挺起了胸膛，早已挺立起来的乳珠就像是待人品尝的果实，源氏低下了头如他兄长所愿的那样磨人地撕咬了起来——那力度不会重到令人惊呼，只会用适当的疼痛来唤起更深的欲望。

半藏被置于两侧的双腿开始不自觉地往里拢，而黑胶唱片中的音乐也即将达到第一个小高潮。源氏撑起身体，半藏则不由自主地挺起了腰，身下的后穴就像是知道要被侵犯似的开始不断收缩。

“兄长，你觉得那么多年来我对你身体的‘教育’如何？”吐着难以抑制的沙哑，源氏咬着那红透了的耳垂，并在他那高高在上的兄长耳边留下了一句令人羞耻的话，被蒙着眼睛的人想要反驳，可长期受他胞弟调教的身体却顺从地为接下来的侵犯打开了“通路”。

明明身为岛田家主应该始终保持骄傲冷静的姿态，明明作为兄长应该对弟弟严格管教，并成为其终生的目标……可岛田半藏的这具身体、这幅意识、这所有的所有只要沾上岛田源氏身上一丁点的热度就会开始疯狂地背离理智，它们在狂气的爵士曲调中昂起头，并踏着名为“欲望”的舞步在“背德”中翩然起舞，随后在木板被撞击得吱呀作响中，“性爱”会摇曳出一层层的涟漪，它们欢呼着泛滥在交叠的身体之上。

 

“我认为很优秀。你瞧，你的身体，已经知道我接下来要做什么了。”

后穴在话语的侵犯下更加不知羞耻地渴望被插入，即使它的主人有多么的不愿意、有多么的坚持，可当夜幕降临、乐曲响起的时候，岛田源氏便不单单只是他的弟弟，更多的是他的男人——不可以爱上，却依旧爱上了的那个男人。

 

坚挺的东西抵在兴奋的小穴上，源氏抬起半藏的双腿，他看着身下人的眼睛，不容拒绝地一点点将自己挺入这具身体。不服顺的黑发在年轻人努力的推进中落了下来，源氏反手将半藏的腿扛在肩膀上，以五指梳起那些小碎发后，一手撑在了半藏的耳边，忍耐的汗珠顺着额角落在了身下人的额头，半藏颤抖着双腿、仰着脖子承受着被插入的煎熬，挂在源氏后背的手更是不由自主地深入到他弟弟背脊上的肌肉中。

“源氏……再慢点……嗯啊啊！”喊叫出生的人眼角泛红了起来，他呜咽着抱着源氏的脖子，涨痛的感觉遍布了他所有的神经，麻木的腰难以使上力气，可半藏还是条件反射地想要退开，“啊啊！”源氏见状，摁住了半藏的腰更加将自己送到了内里。

“不要逃，接下来我要对你做更加过分的事情，兄长大人。”温柔地吻上落下的眼泪，说话的人却一点都不知道怜惜地挺动着自己的腰杆，还没有适应的人轻声地呻吟着，源氏边柔情地吻着那张平日里绝对不会有软语的嘴，一边凶狠地操干着为他敞开的后穴。

 

被架在肩膀上的脚趾渐渐蜷曲起来，被调教得乖顺的肉穴随着一次次抽插变得泥泞，对于彼此太过熟悉的肉棒无止境地碾压着前列腺所在，本是高高在上的家主轻哼着带着哭腔的吟哦被困在情潮的冲击中——源氏知道他的哥哥快要高潮了，可他还不想就那么结束，他今天得让这具身体再记住点什么。

 

在低沉的大提琴演奏下，原本炙热的情潮慢慢地变成了身体交融的余温。源氏侧过身他转而磨人而又缓慢地操干半藏的敏感点，半藏轻轻地叫唤了一声，他低下了眼眸像是看到了一只正在讨食的小狼狗。年长的人踟蹰了一会儿，可混沌的脑子最终还是让他主动地用嘴唇贴上了源氏的，而那个坏小子又哪里会放过这样主动的一刻？他立马勾起嘴角反咬住了半藏的下嘴唇，随后顺着那翻起的唇，一点点侵入到那人的口腔。

“唔……！”

源氏一个翻身把半藏置于自己的身上，他摁住了那准备要逃离的后脑勺进一步加深了这个吻，而骑乘的体位让则半藏的后穴更是像深喉般将源氏的性器吞入自己的腹中，昏昏沉沉的脑子在双重深入的侵犯下变得非常薄弱，半藏呜咽着夹紧了自己的双腿，而源氏的侵犯也变得更加有力。

“唔——嗯唔！”眼角的泪水再次滑落而下，半藏虚脱地倒在了源氏的身上，而他的身下则一片狼藉——在没有前端的刺激下，他居然完完全全被源氏操干着射出来了。

刚刚经历过高潮的脸混杂着泪水和汗水迷茫地匍匐在他弟弟的身上，源氏转过半藏的脸，用心吻着这张平日里冷峻得能用理性思考一切的脸，他抱着心爱的人一遍遍地在其耳边喃喃低语着令人脸红心跳的情话。

可这让被第一次操射出来的人更加难堪，半藏甚至已经把手掐在了源氏的脖子上。

 

“没关系、没关系。”轻声哄着又一次被他彻底调教着操干过的人，源氏吻着那还泛红的眼角，他说，“不同于常人的性欲也好，不同于普通人的性癖也罢，我都满足你。不，半藏，这个世界上只有我才能满足你。”翻身又将人压在了身下，占有欲强烈的混蛋小子又压着他的哥哥又啃又咬，而插在身下人后穴里的那根东西也又有了劲头……

黑胶唱片在唱针的拨动下又开始了下一首甜腻的蓝调曲子，木质小屋里仍旧继续着嘎吱嘎吱床板晃动声，而里头那被掩饰着的呻吟就像是为这本就浓情的曲子添上一笔似的，带着无穷无尽的情欲、带着难舍难分的爱意……

 

来吧，歌唱吧！把爱人唱进生命的书卷里，而他则要永远纹在这人的心头。

 

-End-


End file.
